


Powers

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [25]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: shortfic about Bette for SepTitans Day 25
Relationships: Bette Kane & Kathy Kane (mentioned)
Series: SepTitans [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Powers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly_Hats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/gifts), [IAmStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/gifts).



> For the wonderful Molly_Hats and IAmStoryteller who inspired me and have written marvelous fics about Bette

Powers don't make a hero. Bette knew this but she still felt out of place on a team that had a shapeshifter, a psychic, someone who could fly, and two boys empowered by chaos and order. She just had her tennis skills and a little bit of experience. She felt useless, like she brought nothing to the team. She wished she had stayed in Gotham where everyone was unpowered and relied on skills. But she couldn't be in Gotham. Bat-Girl had no place there thanks to a new girl using the name (who had the audacity to drop the hyphen) and Bette thought that Bat-Girl should always have a Batwoman in Gotham. And Aunt Kathy had died, been murdered in her own home. Bette should have known someone had gotten in but she hadn't realized until she found the body. Bette felt useless, she couldn't save her own aunt and was an outsider on a team of powered people.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short but turned into angst. Sorry


End file.
